girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Percyplunge/Episode Idea: Girl Meets Special Talents
Here's Another Episode for "Girl Meets World". Title is "Girl Meets Special Talents" (With Special Guest Stars) Opening Scene: Riley and her friends see a flyer for the School's Talent Show. Riley forced Maya to doing her Art. She'll do it if Riley will do it. Lucas said he'll join and that gave her a positive yes. But the question is... What is Riley's Special Talent. (Girl Meets World Theme Song) Plot: Cory teaches the class history of people like Benjamin franklin with his kite, Thomas Edison with the light bulb, Thomas Jefferson writing the Declaration of Independences. Cory saids they have all in common is that "they didn't give up on what they believe in". Then class bell rings. The friends practice what they are going to do for the Talent Show. Lucas doing his cowboy tricks, Maya showing off her art, Farkle showing his new inventions. They try to help Riley, but she can't find anything she's good at. Topanga tries to find a new couch because it's starting to get old. But Auggie saids that he likes it. Auggie starts protesting by saying he is living on the couch. That Night, Riley ask her parents about the talent show ideas. Riley didn't want to do Cory's magic Tricks. Topanga suggested doing poetry and starts doing her "Pie in the sky" poem. But Riley said no to Poetry. Riley starts worrying and giving up that maybe she has no talent besides finding the good in people. Auggie decides to camp out on the couch and sleep. Topanga decides to give him credit for trying which gives her a idea. She carries Auggie to his room. Riley is sleeping and has a dream where she wonders into this mysterious restraunt. She sits down and someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turns around and sees Kermit the Frog. Kermit shows the best way to express yourself is believing and singing. so she sings in front of everyone with the Muppet band and Miss Piggy. Riley walks over and thanks Kermit. Kermit calls George over and we sees a muppet that looks like Mr. Feeny. Kermit saids "That's George, he's new and wise". George the muppet tells Riley wise words about believing her self. Riley walks up from her dream and saids "I found my Talent". Auggie wakes up and sees the couch washed and clean and the springs oiled. Topanga was proud of Auggie of something he believes in. Riley comes out and grabs a piece of toast. She announces that she found her talent and thanks to Kermit and George the muppet. and runs out the door, leaving Cory and Topanga confused about George the muppet. At the Talent Show, Riley sings about findin good in people. End Credits: Cory and Topanga are working on papers when they hear a knock at the door. They open to see Kermit asking "Where is the Broadway Theater". They give Kermit directions. All of a sudden, George the Puppet comes in complaining Mrs. Piggy's Karate lesson when wrong. George looks up at a speechless Cory and Topanga and says "Hello have we meet before?". Cory saids "I don't know, you look very familiar". They Cory and Topanga closes the door leaving both confused. Guest Stars: William Daniels as George (Feeny) the Muppet. Steve Whitmire as Kermit the Frog Eric Jacobson as Miss Piggy Dr. Teeth and The Electric Mayhem play as the band in Riley's Dream. So What do you think? Category:Blog posts